


Только хуже

by fandom_FMA_2018, Lindwurm



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FMA_2018/pseuds/fandom_FMA_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: Все плохо, и может стать только хуже. Или все-таки нет.





	1. Не говори

— Стальной...

Быстрое дыхание отдается в ушах, разносится по кабинету не хуже пушечных выстрелов. 

— Молчи, молчи, — металлические пальцы зажимают ему рот слишком сильно, Рой бы рад отдернуть голову, но не может. Он вжимает Эда в стену, держа его на весу, и это не так-то легко. Эд горячий и тесный вокруг него, мышцы сокращаются и расслабляются, когда он приподнимается, обдирая спину о неровности стены, когда он опускается — сам, — резче и глубже, чем ему позволил бы Рой, и это движение вышибает у Роя из головы последние мысли. Он с усилием глотает воздух, сдерживает стон, он никак не может вернуть инициативу, задать собственный ритм. Как всегда. 

Эд убирает руку с его рта, вцепляется в плечо. Рой уже знает, что останутся синяки — но это лучше, чем на челюсти. Рой знает, что ему осталось продержаться совсем немного, потому что Эд вот-вот кончит сам. И он сжимает чужие бедра крепче, надеясь сам оставить следы — на чужой плоти, не на металле, — и стискивает зубы, чтобы не испортить все еще больше, чем они уже успели. 

Потом Эд, как всегда, захлопывает за собой дверь кабинета, как всегда, уходит не оглядываясь. 

Как будто ничего не было. 

Молчи, молчи. 

И он прав. 

Рою страшно представить, что они могли бы наговорить друг другу.


	2. Не спрашивай

Эд разглядывает отметины на бедре, стоя под душем. Три небольших, но заметных пятна, наливающихся пурпуром. Пройдет неделя, и они станут маленькими и светлыми, но пока это несомненно следы чужих пальцев. 

Эда настигает воспоминание, и он прижимает руку к паху, упирается другой в мокрый кафель стены. Он представляет Роя — рядом, без одежды, черные волосы — еще темнее от воды, — липнут ко лбу, и Рой зачесывает их пальцами назад, приглашающе улыбается Эду, но глаза у него серьезные. 

Всегда, черт возьми, серьезные. 

Эд хотел бы, чтобы это было только сексом, он перерос бы нездоровое увлечение, двинулся дальше. Рой даже не обращается к нему по имени. Эд каждый раз затыкает ему рот. Каждый раз не дает времени на прелюдию, на блаженное безмыслие после. Это испортило бы все еще больше, и они оба это знают. 

Они оба знают, что может быть только хуже. 

Они оба согласились на эти правила. Но Рой постоянно их нарушает. 

Черт бы его побрал. Эд никак не может понять, ему все равно или наоборот. Нарочно ли Рой оставил следы, чтобы они напоминали Эду о случившемся, или ему настолько плевать, что он даже не заметил.  
Эд не спросит. 

Он не хочет знать. Он боится узнать.

Но через неделю он придет к Рою снова.


	3. Не верь

Рой не доверяет Эду. Рой не доверяет сам себе. Они зашли слишком далеко, хотя на самом деле не продвинулись ни на шаг после того первого раза. 

Каждый раз — как первый, каждый раз он не уверен, что Эд захочет, позволит, сделает шаг навстречу и притянет его за пояс. 

Не для поцелуя. 

Рой хотел бы, но на это они оба не соглашались. В первый раз это был просто секс, разрядка нескольколетнего напряжения. Сейчас это просто секс, и напряжение копится заново, покалывает разрядами, стоит только представить, чем еще это могло бы быть. 

Рой хотел бы. Хотел бы провести кончиками пальцев по золотистой брови, приподнять упрямый подбородок, накрыть губами чужие губы. Ощутить удивленный вздох, попробовать на вкус приоткрывшийся рот, увидеть бледные тени под опущенными золотыми ресницами. Едва касаясь, водить языком и губами по гладкой коже, ловить чужое сбивающееся дыхание, дразнить, пока не станет невмоготу, и только тогда проникнуть глубже, за скользкую гладкость зубов, сплестись языками, пока хватает воздуха. Целовать, запрокидывая голову, торопливо избавляясь от лишней одежды, сталкиваясь руками, шарящими по телу, и тогда наверняка секс снова избавит их обоих от невысказанных разочарований и прочей шелухи. 

Рой хочет так, что низ живота сводит. Но он не доверяет ни себе, ни Эду. 

Все станет только хуже.


	4. Не смотри

— Я должен вернуться, — задыхаясь, говорит Эд. Рой только стискивает его бедра крепче. — До полуночи. Иначе...

Они всегда делают это лицом к лицу. 

Сейчас, в этот самый миг, Рой его за это ненавидит. Он мог бы не видеть лихорадочного румянца, отсутствующего взгляда, всегда — всегда! — направленного в стену, в потолок, куда угодно, только не на Роя. Даже когда он опрокидывает Эда на диван в собственном кабинете — дверь заперта, за ней никого, — даже тогда Эд, ухмыляясь нервно и самоуверенно, не встречается с ним глазами. 

Все станет только хуже. 

Все уже хуже некуда. 

Рой не выдерживает, утыкается Эду в шею, вылизывает ее нетерпеливо, жадно, почти забыв о том, что нельзя оставлять следы. Эд под ним выгибается дугой, вцепляется Рою в спину, и живые пальцы давят не слабее металлических. Он весь - тугая пружина, ни единой слабины, ничего мягкого, теплого, только обжигающий жар. 

Он может быть другим, Рой знает. Вот только - не с ним, никогда не с ним. 

После — законные пять минут без движения, без единого звука, кроме хриплого дыхания. Еще после - как будто ничего не было. 

Как будто ничего не будет. 

Каждый их шаг вперед симметричен. Каждый шаг назад - тоже. Они всегда встречаются посередине, и у Роя все еще не хватает смелости - или безрассудства - хотя бы протянуть руку вне очереди.

За это Рой ненавидит самого себя.


	5. Не медли

Эд давно привык к кошмарам. Худший из них преследует его годами, заставляя просыпаться в холодном поту - каждый раз, как в первый. Это сон про его ошибку.

Но есть и другой, расцветающий рыжим и алым, окружающий искрами, треском дерева, неудержимой волной горячего воздуха. Огонь лижет белые стены, дощатый пол, превращает страницы отцовских книг в трепещущих, невесомых огненных бабочек. Эда каждый раз тянет шагнуть ближе, протянуть руку, рассмотреть... стальные пальцы ничего не чувствуют, прикасаясь к пузатым ретортам, еще не лопнувшим от жара, к прогоревшей насквозь столешнице, к почерневшим следам на полу, навсегда отметившим его ошибку. Во снах нет логики, и Эд идет сквозь пламя, не ощущая его, пока не становится нечем дышать, пока металл автоброни не раскаляется добела, а живая плоть не чернеет, обугливаясь, обнажая кости. Тогда он просыпается, как от толчка, садится на кровати, и Ал спрашивает — что, опять дурной сон?..

Это сон про его выбор. 

Про тяжесть последствий. 

Однажды он ошибся, и это едва не стоило жизни Алу. Однажды он поднес огонь к собственному дому. После такого совсем не хочется ошибиться еще раз. Все станет только хуже. 

Эд просыпается, как от толчка, садится на кровати и наконец понимает — в каком-то смысле он всегда будет стоять перед горящим домом, не в силах развернуться и уйти. Единственный другой путь — насквозь. Рано или поздно все равно придется это сделать, так почему не сегодня? 

Поэтому, когда они с Роем вновь остаются одни, Эд наконец произносит самую затасканную фразу в истории:

— Нам надо поговорить.

Он не очень уверен, что именно хочет сказать. Но Рой мгновенно оживает, загорается, он будто светится изнутри, и Эда тянет шагнуть ближе, протянуть руку... 

Конечно, это плохая идея. 

Но после этого они оба смогут пойти дальше, говорит себе Эд. Так ведь? 

Когда все это закончится. 

— Эд, — говорит Рой, и протягивает руку первый, и смотрит серьезно, всегда слишком серьезно. 

Нет, думает Эд. Не закончится. 

Никогда.


End file.
